Remember Me
by Abbs1996
Summary: When Celeste Bell and her family moves to Los Angeles, California, she never expects to meet her childhood best friend, Max. With new, unkown secrets unfolding how will everyone handle the drama, angst, and lies? Wings. R&R. HUMOR.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of the car tires screeching to a stop. I mentally groaned and peeled my eyes open. My little brother and sister were squealing with joy as they saw what was going to be our new home.

A few days ago I lived in a nice small house in Albany, New York and went to a good school. I was always known to get in trouble and I think that's part of the reason we are moving. It's just my mom, me, Alex, and Tyler. I never met my real dad but I did have a step father. His name is Tom and we never really got along. I mean don't get me wrong he is a nice guy and all but he is kind of a douche. Him and my mom split a few months ago. My mom kept saying that she just wanted a fresh start but I never thought she would go through with it. But here we are, in Los Angeles, California.

My mom has always been what you would call a free spirit. She has light brown wavy hair that flows to the middle of her back and piercing green eyes. She is one of the sweetest most down to Earth people you would ever meet. She is 37 years old but doesn't look that old at all.

My little brother and sister are twins. They are 6 years old and very different. Alex is my sister and she has stunning hazel eyes and golden brown long hair. She always acts older than she is. This may sound weird but when I need advice, shes the one to go to. My brother, Tyler, is one of the sweetest little boys in the world. He has short golden brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes. He seems to always know what I'm thinking and always calms me down.

Now, about me. Most people call me CeCe but my real name is Celeste Bell. I have wild golden brown hair and eyes that are the same color as the blue sea. The weird thing is, they change color depending on the mood I'm in. If they are blue I'm very content and happy. When they are green I'm usually really sad. And they turn hazel when I am beyond mad. When I lived in New York I had two best friends. Their names are Jaden and Cody. All three of us are 15, and about to turn 16. I never had any friends that were girls, I just always stuck to the guys. I think that's part of the reason of why I get in trouble. I mean I love them but we did some things you would never think of.

Now back to moving in the new house. When I climbed out of the car I smelt the fresh sea air and took a deep breath. I walked to the other side of the car and gasped in surprise. Alex and Tyler sprinted to the door with me right behind them. 


	2. Chapter 2

**REEEAADD THISS. Hey peoples! So I'm kind of confused about how to post storys and stuff since this is my first fanfic but sorry I didn't have an authors note on the first chapter but it took me a while to get this up. I know everything is kind of boring right now and in this chapter you will probably be really confused but in the next chapter I think I'm going to do Max's POV. Everything is going to come together I promise!(: R&R PLEASE.**

I ran as fast as I possibly could towards the HUGE white beach house and did the unthinkable. Yep, that's right I fell flat on my face. Alex and Tyler turned around and started laughing their heads off as a mumbled a few choice words and went towards the door, much slower this time. I swung the door open and cool air hit me so hard I stumbled back.

Our family had never been rich but we were never poor either. But this house was way out of our league. I stepped into the house and groaned as I realized the floors were wooden (AKA, VERY SLIPPERY.) . I darted upstairs and there were so many doors I didn't know where to begin. I ran past them all shoving each and everyone of them open. As I opened the last door at the end of the hall I instantly knew it was meant to be mine. I grinned bigger than the Cheshire cat and stepped into my little piece of heaven. There was a king sized bed that had green blankets and white pillows scattered across it and it was facing a huge balcony. The walls were light green and the floors were white carpet and it was possibly the biggest room I had ever seen.

"CELESTE? Where are you?" Alex and Tyler practically screamed.

"I'm in here you guys!" I yelled back.

They barged into my room and Alex said "Celeste this room is perfect for you!" I grinned at her and jumped on the huge bed. Ahhh... Heaven... If only I had s'mores...

Tyler interrupted my thoughts and grabbed my hand to show me their rooms. Tyler and Alex shared a room at our old house but now, they could have ten rooms if they wanted.

After I looked at both of their rooms I walked downstairs and helped my mom unpack. As soon as she stopped for a break I ran all of my stuff up to my room. I was just getting done packing my clothes when I heard the doorbell ring. Me, Alex, and Tyler raced towards the door to see who could open it first. I was just about to turn the corner to open the door when Tyler and Alex ganged up on me and pushed me into a wall. I squealed and fell on the floor with a thump. Umm ow? They were gonna pay for that. I mumbled to myself, secretly planning a revenge that involved tuna, tigers, and sprinkles...

Tyler opened the door and I was still slumped on the floor. He welcomed the guests in and I quickly stood up and straightened my clothes and hair out before they could see me. My mom beat me around the corner and started talking immediately. As I walked up behind her I saw a woman, about my moms age, and six children. There were two kids that appeared to be twins that looked Alex and Tyler's age, an girl that looked a little younger than me with mocha colored skin, and two boys and a girl that looked my age. The first boy I saw was at least a foot taller than me and looked kind of Emo. He wore all black and didn't show any emotion. Alrighty then... My breath caught as I saw the next boy. He was about the same height as Emo Dude but had golden brown hair and sky blue eyes. I blushed lightly when he caught me staring and looked straight into my eyes. I could still feel his eyes on me and I quickly looked away and turned to the girl my age. When I looked in her big brown eyes she gasped, very loudly I must say, and all eyes turned to her.

"Max? What's wrong?" the Emo Dude said, shaking her shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys! Here is the new chapter, hope you like it! And since you guys know I'm new to writing I would love a Beta reader so if you're interested please PM me!(: I am going to update the next chapter pretty soon but this chapter is longer than the others! It's still not super long but I'll make the next one longer! OKAY! OKAY. I'm done. Please REVIEW3**

Max's POV:

I was walking over to Fang, Iggy, and Nudges house with my younger siblings, Angel and Gazzy. My mom told us she would meet us at the new neighbor's house in five minutes and I didn't want to go without Fang. Their mom was still working and wasnt coming. I had been watching them unpack all day and I really didn't want new neighbors. What if they were like... Creepers or something?

I shook that thought out of my head when Fang opened the door. I smiled widely and gave him a huge hug.

"So are you ready to go greet our new neighbors?" he said sarcastically

I laughed. "You know it!"

Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy ran to meet my mom in front of the new neighbor's house. Me, Fang and Iggy stayed behind and talked about our plans for the weekend.

"Do you guys just want to go to the beach? I don't want to go to the mall again. The mall is so boring now." Iggy whined.

Me and Fang agreed. I was kind of sick of the mall too. Iggy ran to catch up with the younger kids and I was glad because I really needed to talk to Fang alone for a minute.

"Hey Fang? Can I tell you something..." I said in a quiet voice.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked slighty panicked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. It's just that I have been having the weirdest dreams the past few weeks..." he gave me a look that made me think I needed to be locked away in an insane asylum. I continued "It's always the same dream. This girl pops out of nowhere and keeps repeating 'Remember Me.' over and over."

He kept staring at me like I was in a mad house and I gave a tired huff when he said "I'm sure it doesn't mean anything important."

Oh yes Fang because you are right about everything and the world is a beautiful peaceful place (note the sarcasm.)!

By this time we were at the stupid new people's door. I hated going to welcome new people. Its really annoying.

My mom rang the doorbell and I could hear really loud footsteps and then someone squeal. Alrighty then...

A little boy, about Angel's age, opened the door. He was about Gazzy's height and had golden brown hair and beautiful eyes. For a moment I saw Angel look like a lovesick puppy... Hmmm. I'll have to talk to her about that later. A little girl that looked like his twin ran up behind him and smiled widely. Gazzy had the same look in his eye when he saw her... The two kids welcomed us in the house, and what looked like their mother, came around the corner and started talking to my mom immediately. A girl my age came around the corner. She was wearing a sundress ( ?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=dress&product%5Fid=2070221293&Page=1) and had, golden brown, curly hair that went almost to her waist. She looked my height and had a very athletic build. She looked so familiar...

She seemed to be inspecting all of us. Her eyes wandered across out appearances until her eyes finally got to mine. A jolt of electricity shocked through my body and I gasped. I didn't mean to it just sort of slipped out... She was the girl from my dreams. She was the girl that kept saying Remember Me over and over and over. I didn't know what to say. I just stood there probably looking like a gaping fish out of water.

She looked at me, very confused, and when I felt Fang shake my shoulder, I turned and everyone was staring at me. I coughed a little and announced "Oops... Inhaled a fly." Iggy started dying with laughter and I sent him a death glare.

Everyone chuckled and my mom said "Welcome to LA, I am Val and these are my kids. Max, Angel, and Gazzy." and pointed at us three. "This is Fang, Iggy, and Nudge. Their mother isn't home right now but they wanted to welcome the new neighbors." mom smiled brightly.

Their mother smiled just as big and said "It's very nice to meet you all. My name is Amber and these are my kids, Alex, Tyler, and Celeste." We all stood there for a moment and said hello to everyone and our moms shooed us away. Angel and Gazzy ran off to the backdoor with Alex and Tyler. Little kids are so adorable... Me, Fang, Iggy, and Celeste stood there awkwardly.

"Here, I'll show you guys around the house..." she said laughing nervously. She seemed really nice. I just don't understand how she is the girl in my dreams... And why she is saying Remember Me.

We walked upstairs to her room and it looked a lot like mine. She went to lay on the bed, me and Fang sat on the couch and Iggy sat in the computer chair.

"So are you excited about living here?" Iggy said.

She laughed, "I was once I saw the house!" She smiled widely at Iggy and I think I saw his face redden... Looks like somebody has a crush!

"So is there anything fun to do around here?" she asked, trying to start a conversation

"There is if your new here, there is a mall close by and we can always go to the beach," I said "but once you've started living here for a while the-"

Iggy interrupted "Boredom sets in." he said blandly.

"But this weekend we were planning to go to the beach, do you wanna come?" Iggy asked. Alright then Iggy. It's fine, you don't have to check with me and Fang about this.

"Sure," she smiled, "do you guys want to go grab something to eat?"

"That sounds good to me! I'm starving..." I said. "There is a taco bell down the road, does that sound okay with everyone?" Everyone nodded and we headed for the door.

We didn't bother to ask the little kids, but as soon as we got the okay from our moms we set off.

Taco Bell was about five minutes away by foot. I walked beside Fang and Iggy walked beside Celeste. Iggy and Celeste were talking to each other and they both smiled very often in their conversation. Me and Fang hung back and walked in silence.

"Are you okay Max? You've been acting odd ever since we got to Celeste's house..."

"Fang that's the girl from my dreams!"I cried in a hushed whisper.

He stopped walking, "Celeste? How is she the girl in your dreams? You've never met her until now..."

"I know I sound crazy but believe me that is her. Except in my dreams she had bright green eyes. She looked so sad... You know what Fang? Just lock me up now. I've finally lost it!"

I said panicking.

He pulled me into his arms and I instantly felt better. We were silent for a moment until he said "You know I have the number to an insane asylum..." he trailed off and I hit his chest playfully. "Everything will work out. I promise." he said and kissed me passionately.

"Are we gonna go eat or are you two just going to suck each other's faces off?" Iggy said. Celeste hit his arm and said "Leave them alone!" and started laughing.

We walked in Taco Bell all talking when I instantly saw trouble. Standing at the counter was Dylan, Ari, and Sam. They turned around when they heard the door opened and their eyes locked with ours. This was going to be fun...


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright!(: Here is the next chapter! Sorry it took me a while to get it up but this one took me a while to write. I am going to be out of town for the next week so it will be a while until the next update! Also everyone should go read 'My Northern Star' by 'fanfic-fanatic1197' its super good((: HOPE YOU LIKEE. R&R PLEASE!**

Celeste's POV

Okay I know you guys will think I'm insane but I kinda like Iggy... A lot. Max and Fang walked pretty far behind us on the way to Taco Bell. He made me laugh a lot and didn't seem too cocky. He also smiled very often and I really like that. I told him about myself for a while but there isn't much to know. I didn't tell him about my eyes changing colors because I don't want him to think I'm a weirdo.

We talked about school mostly, and from what I could tell he was very smart. He talked about Max and Fang being his best friends and how he would do anything for them.

Iggy and Fang moved to LA in 4th grade and so did Max. He talked about how they instantly clicked and became friends. He told me that Fang never talks and I shouldn't get offended since I hadn't heard him say one word. Nudge was adopted when Fang and Iggy were in the fifth grade. Nudge's mom and their mom were good friends and her mom died in a car accident, and her dad was never around, so they took her under their wing. Nudge is ten now and me, Iggy, Fang, and Max are fifteen while all the twins are six.

We walked in a relaxing silence for minute when he turned around and yelled "Are we gonna go eat or are you two just going to suck each other's faces off?"

I turned to see them both get a little red and I hit his arm and laughed "Leave them alone!"

I hadn't really gotten a chance to talk Max but she seemed like the only teenage girl that I would get along with. Maybe we could talk once we got inside...

We walked through the door and three guys that looked like they were on steroids were at the counter. When the door shut behind us they turned and their eyes locked with all of ours. Fang stepped a little in front of Max and she rolled her eyes. But Iggy here stepped ALL the way in front of me.

What does he think i am? A porcelain doll? Well I'm not as everyone in the whole freaking world can see (except him apparently). I get when guys have to protect their masculinity or whatever but seriously? I can take care of myself...

I glared at the back of his head for a moment then peaked around his, very muscular, arms. The three boys started coming towards us and I got a good look at their faces. The boy in the middle was obviously the 'leader'. He had short curly brown hair and a big fat ugly face. He was a couple inches shorter than Iggy and Fang and so were the other guys. The one on the left had sandy colored hair and chocolate brown eyes, and the one on the right had black hair and sky blue eyes.

The only thing these guys had was muscle and obviously no brain. They stopped a few feet in front of us and just stared. Uhh awkward much? I didn't know what to do so I just stood quietly behind Iggy until... I sneezed.

Everyones eyes locked on me and I stood like a deer in headlights. The leader stepped forward and his eyes roamed over my body and it made me nervous and self conscious. But I stood tall and glared back into his eyes. He flinched and took a step back. Apparently someone wasn't used to being stood up too.

He took a step towards me slowly and said "Brought us a new play toy did ya?"

Max, Fang, and Iggy instantly stood in front of me to keep him from getting to me. Looks like I found the right group to be friends with. But little did they know that I had been in this situation many times. It never got far enough to where they could touch me. Remember when I told you my eyes turn hazel when I'm really mad? Well it seemed to like stop them from doing anything else and they just walked away. I hated guys like this. They are so sexist...

"Protective are we?" he said snidely. "Come on baby we are the people to be around, not these losers."

Okay this guy was really pissing me off. I could feel my eyes changing as the blood rushed through my veins. I pushed through Iggy and Fang and you know what I did? I kicked him square in the jaw with so much force he fell backwards. I could hear Max, Fang, and Iggy gasp from behind me and they were trying to get me to leave.

The huge guy stood up and got right in my face. Right as he was about to say something I spat "Don't hurt yourself big boy." and stared straight into his eyes. His facial expression changed and he turned around and left without another word with his two friends running behind him.

I turned and saw Max, Iggy, and Fang gaping at me. I looked down regretting everything that just happened. I had been here for not even a whole day and already kicked someone in the face.

"That..." Fang said.

"Was..." Iggy said.

"AWESOME!" Max yelled and pulled me in a huge hug, "You have _got _ to teach me how to do that!" she grinned widely.

I smiled back at her and said "Okay okay! But only if we get food right now!"

She laughed and grabbed my arm and pulled me to the counter. Me and Max both got 7 tacos each and the boys got 10 each. We all sat down at the table and I was facing Max and Fang and Iggy sat beside me.

"Okay. Celeste I believe we have some questions and you have the answers." Iggy said wiggling his eyebrows.

I laughed "Go right ahead."

"First of all who taught you to do that ninja kick thing?" Iggy asked.

"I have lived in New York my whole life, I just picked it up at a young age." I replied, "Who were those guys anyway?"

"The three most popular guys at our school, the big one that you kicked in the face you know? His name is Ari." Fang said.

"The one with the blonde hair was Dylan and the one with the black hair was Sam." Max said scrunching her nose up in disgust.

"Dylan and Sam have always had a thing for Maxie here," Iggy winked at her and she glared back and so did Fang, "but Ari is a different story. They have hated each other since the first day of school here."

"Okay, okay!" Fang said, "I have a question for Celeste..." Oh geeze. "When we were at your house your eyes were blue. But when you kicked Ari in the jaw your eyes were hazel... But now they are blue again." Well someone was an observant person.

My eyes widened, I forgot about that. I felt them change earlier but I never felt them change back... "Uhhh hehe... Contacts?" I said dumbly. They gave me a look that said 'Really Celeste? How dumb do you think we are'.

"Okay I'll tell you guys but please don't tell anyone else, deal?" They all nodded and leaned in close to me. "Alright well my eyes kind of change colors depending on the mood I'm in..." They just stared at me with their mouths wide open.

I groaned and slammed my forehead onto the table. I peeked out of my hair and they were still staring at me. "I promise I'm not crazy! They've already tested me and everything..." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"You really aren't kidding are you?" Max said in disbelief.

"Nope," I said popping the 'p'. "they are usually blue but when I get mad they turn hazel and when I'm really sad they turn green."

"Okay Celeste. I want you to think about millions of dead puppies," Iggy said and Fang slapped him upside the head. I rolled my eyes and squeezed my eyes shut. I started thinking about how I had never met my real dad, knowing it would make me sad. I felt them change and opened my eyes widely.

They all gasped and grinned so big I thought there cheekbones were going to poke through their skin. Well except Fang, he just sat there and gave me a lopsided smile. They all looked around at each other and they looked at me again smiling even bigger.

"I think you are going to fit in perfectly here!"

Max said sounding very excited. I grinned at her and looked at my new best friends.

After we all got done eating we raced back to the house. Surprisingly we all tied. I had always played every sport and it looked like they did too. When we got to the house Max's mom was ready to go and so were the little kids. Once everyone left I ran upstairs, plopped down on my huge bed, and fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**OhMyGosh… It's been like ten years since I've updated! I'm super sorry! But please review! I'm not going to update the next chapter until I have at least 20 reviews! So tell your friends and then tell your friends to tell their friends! I love you all! REVIEWWWWW PLZZZZ. Also for their outfits go to my profile to see them!**

Celeste POV

Me and Max walked around town and laughed all afternoon. It was Friday tonight we were having a huge sleepover at my house. My mom, Max's mom, and Fang and Iggy's mom went out of town to just 'get away' for a while. So they were gone until _next_ Friday! I know right? How dumb are they!

So me and Max got snacks and drinks for tonight while Iggy and Fang did who knows what. Nudge spent the day with her friend Ella and they were both coming tonight and they were super excited. Alex, Tyler, Gazzy, and Angel were going camping for the whole week with their friends so they weren't going to be here until next Friday either!

In the past few days that I had moved here it felt like I had lived here my whole life. Max was the best friend that any person in the world could have.

Oh yea, that reminds me! I still haven't given you guys a great description of Max! Alright well I will just describe her in what she looks like today. Her hair is slightly darker than mine and very straight and goes down to her waist. Also she has side bangs! I know some people have hair that is super thick and really frizzy hair but Max is not one of those people. It was very healthy looking and straight as a board. I'm not even going to try to explain what she is wearing so here it is! (.com/cgi/set?id=34127159) Also here is the outfit that I wore today with my hair straight! (.com/cgi/set?id=34126648)

Anyways me and Max had gotten really close and I'm so glad we live right next to each other. We were on our way home and we saw a hair salon. We had just been talking about getting the ends of our hair different colors and now... We had the chance! We ran in the store and luckily they weren't busy... At all. I was kind of scared that we were the only ones in the store but what the heck.

When it was all over the last three or four inches of my hair was blue and Max's was purple! We were so excited! I looked at my phone and it was already seven! We grabbed all of our bags and raced back to my house. When we walked in Fang, Iggy, Ella, and Nudge were already there. They were playing band hero and laughing their heads off. I grinned at them while me and Max carried the bags to the kitchen and set them on the counter. I started unpacking the drinks when Max said

"Hey I'm going to run home and pack my bags before it gets too late!"

"Alright, hurry back and don't get shot!" I smiled at her.

She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at me and ran out of the back door. I laughed to myself and turned and continued to unpack. While I was putting the chips in the pantry, two strong arms wrapped around my waste. I froze and my breath caught in my throat. I knew it was Iggy playing a joke on me and trying to give me a heart attack, but when the arms spun me around it felt like someone slapped me right across the face. You will never guess who the eff it is.

...

...

FANG.

WHAT THE HDJWLWPDNFBEK IS GOING ON? I'm sure that my eyes were probably as wide as dinner plates but that would describe my wtheck moment. I stood there frozen not knowing what to do. Questions swarmed my mind.

Why was he doing this to Max?

How could he do this?

What about Iggy? HIS _BROTHER_!

And most importantly, What the fudge crackers is this Emo kid smoking?

I could feel my eyes shift from blue to hazel and the anger inside of me starting to boil. His dark eyes widened in confusion and shock and that's when all Hades broke loose.

I heard the kitchen door swing open when Iggy shouted "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

Iggy came charging at him and slammed him into the fridge. Iggy was about to punch Fangs lights out when Max ran in the kitchen and said "HEY GUYS! GUESS WHAT I FOUN-" she was cut off when she saw what was happening, "What is going on in here?" she shouted.

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend?" Iggy spat and let go of Fang before storming out of the room. Right when he was about to go out of the door he turned and looked at me then left.

I was still pressed against the counter and to shocked to do anything and it looked like that's how Max felt too. Tears formed in my eyes as I realized that Iggy was probably mad at me too. He should be though. I didn't push Fang away, I just stood there in fear. I was so ashamed and I felt my eyes change to green. I ran out of the kitchen past Max and raced after Iggy.

Once I was out of the house I looked around searching for him. I looked at the park, the beach, taco bell, and lastly I went to his house. He had showed me his room before so I knew exactly where to go. I walked up the stairs and opened his door and he was nowhere to be seen. I sighed and squeezed my eyes shut in frustration. Right when I was about to leave I heard tapping on the roof. I went out on his balcony and turned around to observe the roof.

Iggy was sitting at the very top of the roof with his head in his hands and his elbows resting on his knees. I, very carefully, crawled up to the top of the roof and sat down next to him.

"Iggy can I please talk to you?" I asked while playing with my fingers.

"You don't have to say anything. I'm pretty sure I'm smart enough to figure this one out on my own. So you can go ahead and leave now." He said without looking up. He had venom in his voice and tears in his eyes.

"Iggy you don't understand-" I started but got cut off.

"Celeste. I don't want to hear it." he said staring right into my eyes.

My eyes started changing from green to hazel and my blood was boiling again. "You know what Iggy? If you don't even want to know what really happened, then fine. I obviously made the wrong decision for being with you in the first place if you don't even trust me." I started getting up. That sure got his attention.

His eyes widened in shock and hurt and said "Celeste wait-"

"No Iggy. I don't want to hear it either." I said standing completely up. Then I started falling. I tumbled to the edge of the roof, bracing myself for the fall, when a rough hand grabbed my ankle. Iggy picked my body up off the roof and slung me over his shoulder. I started hitting his back with my fists but there was no way he was going to let go.

"Iggy!" I yelled, "You better let me down right now or so help me I will feed you to the sharks!"

When we got down to his balcony he set me down and I straightened out my clothes. I looked up and he was looking down at me thoughtfully with his eyebrows furrowed. I glared up at him until he crushed me in a bear hug that I melted into.

Iggy stepped back and looked at me and smiled widely "Someone is a little on the clumsy said now aren't they?"

I glared at him and punched his arm and blushed, "Someone has anger issues now don't they?" I mocked.

"I'm really sorry about that CeCe... I should've listened but now that we are both calmed down, on our way back to your house you can tell me?" he grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.

I blushed madly and looked down at our hands then smiled "Yea I guess I'll tell you..."

So on the way back I told him the whole story and he seemed really mad at Fang. I told him not to be though because Fang was lucky enough to have Max and would never do anything on purpose to hurt their relationship.

Me and Iggy walked in the house and Ella and Nudge were still playing Band Hero while Max and Fang were nowhere to be seen. I glanced at Iggy and he shrugged and we sat on the couch. Fang and Max suddenly came in the room while Fang looked really guilty and Max looked like she was in deep thought. Fang stepped towards me and said "Celeste can I talk to you for a moment?"

I looked at Iggy and nodded my head and followed him to the kitchen while Max sat down on the couch next to Iggy and started talking to him.

"Listen Fang about what happened-" I started but he cut me off.

"I am so, incredibly sorry about what happened earlier. I walked in the kitchen thinking you were Max but... You weren't." he said looking panicked.

"Fang, calm down, no feeling hurt. Apology accepted." I smiled at him.

"Sooo, friends?" he asked.

"Friends." I grinned at him.

He smiled and pulled me in a giant hug. "But, I do think you should go explain to Iggy what happened. He seems pretty messed up about the whole incident." I said. He nodded and we walked back in the living room.

I sat back down beside Iggy and Max and gave Max a giant hug. We looked at each other and started laughing like mad women. Nudge and Ella's song finished on band hero and they turned around and Nudge said "Alright guys. It's time for truth or dare." she said and grinned evilly.

We all looked at each other in horror and got ready for the most interesting game of truth or dare I had ever played.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright… I was really hoping to get 20 reviews but… Maybe it will happen this time! There is a little bit of romance between CeCe and Iggy in this chapter and I hope you guys like it! And this time I keep my word, I AM NOT GOING TO UPDATE UNTIL I HAVE 25 REVIEWS! I already started on the next chapter and its gonna be a good one, believe me!(:**

Celeste's POV

After Nudge's little announcement about truth or dare we decided to play it in the movie room. Everyone got in their pj's and we got to work. There were about twenty black recliner chairs spreading the room so we moved them to where there were six chairs facing each other in a circle and pushed the others out of the way. We set a round table in the middle of us with a bottle in the center to spin with. After we got everything set up we each had a drink, a bag of our favorite chips, and put White Chicks in the DVD player! (AKA FUNNIEST MOVIE EVER!) I sat between Iggy and Max and the games began.

Nudge wanted to go first so she reached across the table, about to spin the bottle when she stopped. "Oh yea guys! Okay we have to come up with a backup if someone refuses to do a dare."

We all sat there for a minute thinking of ideas when she said "Oh! I know! If you refuse to do a dare you have to take everything off, except for your boxers if you are a boy and girls have to take off everything except for your bra and underwear, and you have to lay down on the floor and we have to rub ice cubes ALL over you for five minutes."

We all said okay and Nudge spun the bottle. Once the bottle slowed to a stop we all looked who it stopped at. All of our heads slowly turned to Fang and he just sat there looking like he crapped his pants. Nudge was so excited she started jumping up and down in her chair.

"Sooooo Fangy Poo," she smirked and folded her hands on the table "what's it gonna be? Truth... Or Dare." she said with wild excitement in her eyes.

I knew exactly what was racing through Fang's mind. I read his facial expression and he was either going to pick truth and look like a total wimp, or pick dare and... Well I don't even want to say it's just so horrible. You guys are probably wondering how I know about Nudge's obsession with Truth or Dare, well yesterday Max explained everything and I was kind of afraid to see it in real life.

He gulped and looked around the table, then cleared his throat and bravely said "Dare."

Everyone around the table gasped very loudly I must say and Fang looked at Nudge in horror. Nudge smirked and said "Ella, go get the ketchup and five cups."

Ella ran out of the movie room and to the kitchen. Fang started shaking his head furiously and spoke loudly "No way Nudge. You know what that stuff does to me."

Nudge cocked an eyebrow and said "Alright Fang. Start taking off your clothes."

"WAIT WAIT WAIT." he yelled "Okay... I'll do it."

Nudge started clapping wildly as Ella sat down the bottle of ketchup and the five cups. I looked over at Max, wondering why Fang was making such a big deal of taking 5 shots of ketchup. Her eyes were wide and she just shook her head and mouthed "You'll see."

I looked around and everybody had the same expression on their face. They all looked scared and worried while Nudge had a smug grin on her face. After she filled each cup up equally Fang took the cups and downed every one of them. Everyone looked at him with shock when he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He opened them and said "I'm okay." Fang took a couple more deep breaths and reached forward, then spun the bottle.

It landed on Max and she told Fang "Truth."

He thought about a question for a minute, scratching his chin, and then snapped his fingers and said "What is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?"

Max blushed a deep red and looked down. "When I thought Llama's laid eggs..."

We all stared at her in shock until everyone started bursting out laughing. People could probably hear us from 3 blocks down but we couldn't help it. Max glared at all of us and stuffed her face in a pillow. She was about to reach across the table and spin the bottle then Fang started screaming like a mad man.

His head was thrown back and piercing screams were coming from his throat. Suddenly he smacked his forehead against the table and then jumped up and ran away.

Everyone sat, wide eyed and looking in the direction he ran. Then they all turned and faced me and Iggy yelled "SCATTER!"

We all flew out of our chair and found a hiding place in the huge house. I ended up in a closet with Iggy luckily, and I was terrified. I wasn't sure where Ella and Nudge went but I know Max ran into my room.

Me and Iggy stood in the closet, which was huge I must say, breathing heavily from the rush. I broke the silence and whisper/shouted "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?"

He took his head out of his hands and looked at me with wide eyes "Fang gets crazy when it comes the ketchup, it's been that way since he was a little kid. I don't know what happened just then though, it's never been that bad. He usually just gets really happy but this time something triggered." Iggy said shaking his head.

I was beyond shocked. Fang was so quiet and reserved but... Ketchup? Really?

I just stood there, not knowing what to say. What was Fang going to do? And more importantly... Where the heck was he.

I never heard a door slam so I know he is still in the house. When he ran I saw him go towards the game room which was pretty close to the closet me and Iggy were in. I looked around the floor and saw two of Tyler's nerf guns! SCORE! I ran towards them and threw one to Iggy and gathered up amo. I turned the light on and started to load up my weapon. Once I was all done I looked up and me and Iggy pointed the guns at each other. I shot and the nerf bullet went right beside his head and hit the wall. He froze and took a big step towards me.

I took a big gulp and put my hands up with the gun in my right. "They work? Hehe.." I said in a small voice, taking a step back and running for the door. I almost made it then Iggy caught my waist and spun me around facing him. My eyes were wide as I watched him move a piece of my hair out of my face and tuck it behind my ear. He walked closer to me and my back hit the wall.

He started leaning in and whispered "So beautiful..." His lips were closer than an inch to mine and all I had to do was tilt my head up to make them touch. The blood in my body seemed to be rushing furiously to my face and lips. I tilted my head just a little at the same time he did and our lips brushed each other. Right when it was about to be a real kiss I heard a blood curdling scream from my room.

Me and Iggy jumped apart and ran towards the scream. I slung my door open and gasped as I saw what was happening. Fang was laying on the ground giggling like a little school while Max was tickling him senseless. Yup. Thats right. Max was tickling FANG. Fang was the one giggling. I never thought I would ever see Fang really laugh, much less GIGGLE. Me and Iggy stood in the doorway awkwardly until Max stopped and layed back, exhausted.

Fang layed on the ground, unmoving, when Max said "Iggy, CeCe, help me pick him up and carry him to where he is sleeping." in a sleepy voice.

Max grabbed his arms, Iggy supported his stomach, and I picked up his legs. We took him in Tyler's room and laid him on the bed. He stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes just a little and said "MAAAAXXXX..."

"What Fang!" Max said sleepily at him.

"Max I love you THHHISSSS much." Fang exclaimed, widening his arms just to show how much he loved her.

Max rolled her eyes and said "I love you too Fang, now go to sleep."

"Okay..." he said and starting snoring immediately.

We tiptoed out of the room and closed the door. Max headed towards my room to fall asleep I'm guessing. I peaked in Alex's room and Nudge and Ella were sound asleep. I looked at Iggy and said "I'm not tired... At all. And it is three in the morning."

Iggy laughed and said "Well lets go watch a movie!" he grabbed my hand and we ran into the living room.

I loved the couch in here. It was like sitting on a cloud. I plopped down on the couch while Iggy put in Aladdin, which is one of my favorite movies. Iggy sat beside me and draped a blanket over us and got comfortable. I laid back against his chest and feel asleep before the movie even started.

**Wellllll…? TELL ME HOW U LIKE IT(: Also I am still looking for a Beta reader if anyone is interested! And if you have any questions about the story I would be more than happy to answer them(: **

**REVIEWWWW3**

**I**

**I**

**I**


	7. Chapter 7, AUTHORS NOTE PLZ READ

Okay so I hate it when people of FanFic write authors notes but this one is VERY important. I feel absolutely terrible that I haven't been keeping up with this story! At the beginning of writing this I had a huge plot that would make the story very long and complicated but the more I think of it the more I don't like it that much. *cue sobs* And also I don't think it helps that the main characters in this story aren't Max and Fang, SOOOOOOO I am gonna give you guys the choice!

I keep the story and continue writing about Celeste and Iggy and also continue my long plot which leads to them having wings…

I write a new story with all of the same characters (with Celeste and Iggy as the main characters) but just write about the life of a teen with lots of drama, romance, and comedy (Max and everyone included, but the story would really be about them….)

Write a new story with Max and Fang as the main characters and them just going through high school (Drama, romance, comedy, blahblahblah…) So this option is basically a normal fanfic that we all know and love! I will definitely be sure to make this one very good just because so many people write this type of story(:

Please let me know what y'all think! I love fanfic more than anything and I really want to keep writing.

STAY SEXY.

-Abbs1996


End file.
